EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval/Barx-Bot
Barx-Bot User:Lordebon on behalf of Barx-Bot: *Bot will be manually assisted; it will be manually ordered to run, but once set to run edits may occur automatically until the targeted changes are complete. **Rate of edits will be limited so as to not bog down the server. *Bot will "run" at no specific time since it is manually assisted. *Bot will be using AutoWikiBrowser. *This will be a multi-purpose bot. Anything that is a relatively simple, repetitive task (such as replacing all references to a category with a different one) could be the purpose of this bot. All actions of the bot will be planned beforehand and will typically be a result of some other change. For example, one possible use now would be the auto-conversion of SpellEffectsLine1 to SpellEffectsLine2. I can come up with a different name for it if you want it to be more closely based on my EQ2i username (it currently uses my EQ2's character name, that's what I get for doing things in the morning hehe). --lordebon 11:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Comments You and I have previously discussed this off-wiki in small doses. Before going on vacation for the holiday weekend, I'll state my personal support. We'll just need other admins and editors to speak up with questions or comments.--Kodia 20:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :if thats what is needed for the bot to get approval, you got my support too. im sure this bot will be helpful in mass-editing and whatever lordebon will find it's useful for. --Vraeth 10:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Would you have a small project in mind where you could run the bot to prove your skills with your bot? (~20 pages or so?) -- 15:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I've just come up with one: Template:Nights of the Dead will be edited (by me) to automatically categorize. I'd like to have the Bot then remove manual categories in a semi-automated (assisted) manner. Total pages the Bot would be editing is less than 40. --lordebon 23:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::And successfully run. --lordebon 23:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice run, i just wonder how you can flag pages as bot edit .. :/ ::::Apart from that i'm ok for bot flag -- 12:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That's what the bot bit (the bot userstatus) is for. If an account is flagged a bot by a wikia staff or a bureaucrat then their edits are automatically flagged as 'Bot' (and kept off the RC). There's no way (that I know of) for a non-Bot account to flag edits as a bot -- which is the point and implied trust inherent in the Bot flag. --lordebon 13:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, even 'crats can't specifically edit or add to the bot category that I know of. It has to be done by Wikia staff with those specific rights. So I'll put my vote in here that it looks good. One day for dissenters starting now on my time stamp and we'll push it up the chain of command.--Kodia 23:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, interesting. I guess that's part of being under Wikia rather than a separate wiki, but given some of the things I've seen happen with crats and sysops at other wikis I guess it makes sense. --lordebon 00:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Wikia has officially granted bcrats of this wiki the ability to approve bots, with limitations. Barx-bot is now approved.--Kodia 03:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Muchas gracias =) --lordebon 03:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC)